


on falling for you

by pinkcygnet



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, gowon and jinsoul are sisters WOAH, idol yves and band member chuu, not to be such a main shipper but, yvesoul but kinda dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcygnet/pseuds/pinkcygnet
Summary: it was at that moment, when sooyoung could've just been another pair of eyes in the crowd, that she realized truly the extent of how far love can take youor,the one where sooyoung is an idol in need of an escape, and jiwoo performs at The Orbital at night with her band members.





	on falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a reboot of my past work scintilla. i hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoy writing it. feedback is appreciated! hhh this took way longer than i hoped it would to finish the first chapter but :) there it is. at least this fic isn't as typo filled as scintilla 

“Uh, are you alright?”

“Truly, I think it’d be better if I crashed on the couch for a bit,” says a second voice.

The first voice came from a raven-haired girl, her locks swaying at her waist as she turned to the figure that made itself comfortable on her couch pushed up against the wall.

“Come on, blondie,” she starts, putting a hand on her hip, “there’s only like two boxes left to go through. I’ll treat you to some food after?”

At that, the other’s ears perked upon hearing the offer. “What was that?”

“I said that I’ll treat you if you get your ass off my couch.”

“Well, why didn’t you say so sooner, Sooyoung!”

She rolled her eyes, although not out of annoyance but out of amusement. It wasn’t like they did much anyway. For most of the morning, boxes leftover from the other night were opened and everything that needed to be placed was brought out. A lot of cleaning and redecorating was done as well. Mostly thanks to Sooyoung, since Jinsol found ways to get distracted and make the process of moving in longer than it should have been. Perhaps the offering of a free dinner was enough to motivate the blonde into actively doing work (even if the items weren’t placed in the spot Sooyoung intended, but she was trying her best).

Jinsol cracked her knuckles, as if to say that she was getting into some _deep_ business. “As your dear friend who helped you through this strenuous journey, I think compensation would be greatly appreciated!”

Sooyoung shook her head at her friend’s antics, returning to where she was a moment ago.

Using a boxcutter, she opened up a box that was labelled ‘memories’ drawn on the tape that wrapped around it, and her brow quirked at the contents.

Inside, there were many frames and other items and memorabilia neatly stacked on top of each other, minus the fact that she got lazy towards the end, since the top layer of items had been scattered. It could have been from the drive, but the box had been tightly sealed. Conclusion; lazy.

As she reached in taking multiple framed photos out, a certain one caught her eye. It was a simple wooden frame painted with an umber brown and a single stand, the length of it only being her two hands put side to side, just small enough to place on an accent table.

“Ah…”

It was a four person picture. A family picture, with parents on either side while two sisters stood in between. One of the girls was Sooyoung, and the one beside her looked older, yet a bit shorter than she was.

Normally, looking back at items like these would bring nostalgia and other sorts of good feelings, but the longer Sooyoung looked, the more she felt the need to place it where she couldn’t see it. And so she did, getting lost under another pile of unboxed items.

After setting it down, she rummaged through once again. There were medals, trophies of various sizes, plaques, and other awards.

“Why do I even still keep these…”

She rubs at her temples before deciding to shift her attention to the framed pictures that pleased her more than it made her pensive.

Leaning over her shoulder to peek at what her blonde friend was up to, Sooyoung smiled to herself.

There wasn’t a lot of planning done when it came to moving, and a lot of that time spent procrastinating could’ve been put into making sure everything was packed and ready to go before the day of. But Sooyoung wasn’t quite productive during those times. Luckily, her dear friend was only a ring away.

_“LOLOL! That’s all on you. I swear, I told you to have them all ready before the day of!”_

Well, it did take a few minutes of convincing.

_“What? Are you questioning my strength? Uhm, Sooyoung, have you seen my- ?”_

_“Yes, Jinsol, I’ve seen your abs many, many times after the constant flashes to assert your dominance. Are you coming over or not?”_

_“I’ll be there in twenty!”_

And that was how the call ended.

There really wasn’t an entirely well thought out plan. The two had just figured that Sooyoung could start rooming with Jinsol in her condo for the time being, that Sooyoung was taking her rest. It was all easygoing, and everything may or may not have been rushed.

Well, it was pretty rushed.

Sooyoung smiles to herself. Jinsol has been a great friend, and one of Sooyoung's only friends. Throughout the years, she’s been a huge help, emotionally and mentally, and Sooyoung is more than a hundred times grateful. Even if she doesn't say it out loud, she really does love Jinsol, despite her being the doofus as she used to call her in high school, she was definitely a lovable doofus.

High school, huh. It's been almost a decade since then. They've come a long way.

 

***

 

In the end, the last few boxes were opened and unloaded, and everything was set in place. For the most part, at least, since Sooyoung and Jinsol did argue over which area was better to put the plants in, but that was soon solved over Sooyoung stating that plants need sunlight, and sitting in a sad corner where no light passes through wouldn't be the most ideal setting.

“So, are we good to go?” Jinsol asks as she flops herself on the same couch earlier.

Sooyoung moves the blonde's legs to the side, seating herself down beside her. “Go where, though? It's been a while, and I'm not sure of which places would be good.”

“Man, oh please. It's only been about eight years since you've moved. I doubt you could forget much,” Jinsol says, muffled into a pillow, “and I sure doubt a handful of people here won't forget about you.”

“That's what I worry about…"

“C'mon, Soo, you're finally back!”

“Yeah then I'll be back straight into work after my time is up.”

“You make it sound like you have a timer for your death…” Jinsol pokes at Sooyoung’s cheeks. “But, let's have some fun before the night's over.”

The ravenette poked the blonde's side. “What kind of fun?”

Jinsol raised her head, now unblocked by the pillow she hid her face in. “The type where we stuff our faces and get some quality music.”

“A club?”

“No, even better! A niceass restaurant with some pretty good band performances. And guess what, the bar opens up at ten.”

“Hm.” Sooyoung points a finger to her chin. “That description sounds awfully familiar.”

“Juicy burgers, Soo… juicy burgers!!”

“Alright, alright! Get off of me, Jinsol!”

The two struggled to wrestle each other off the couch, more playful than serious.

Escaping Sooyoung's arms, Jinsol ran off to the bathroom.

“Ah! There's also supposed to be a band performing tonight! It'll be so great, go make yourself look pretty!”

“I'm always pretty,” Sooyoung scoffed.

“Right, right. Of course, your highness,” Jinsol says, mockingly bowing to the other.

Sooyoung pushed herself off the couch, making steps towards the bathroom that Jinsol stood in front of.

“Where's the place you're talking about, though?”

Jinsol smiled widely. “Where an old friend of ours is, The Orbital!”

 

***

 

Looking at the exterior of the building, reddish bricks were used, and there were large windows where the inside of the restaurant could easily be seen (with help of the lights that were already inside since even then it was still very dim). Right above the glass doors, a large neon sign that says ‘The Orbital’ shone brightly in these late hours.

When Jinsol had opened the door for her, Sooyoung was struck with a familiar scent of freshly grilled meat. It was warm and calming. The lights were just as dim as it had looked like from the outside. In the main area of the restaurant, several tables were spread out. To the far right, the bar seems to have finally opened, considering it was past ten now. Farther into the restaurant, there was a pit where audience could both drink or eat while listening to a band's performance upfront on the stage in front. It wasn't such a large stage, but it was enough to have five people up on it.

The place was just the type to hang out at if you need a getaway. With the jazzy tunes that played through the restaurant and the soft chatter that acted like a white noise. It was a relaxing ambience.

“Woah…” Sooyoung stared in awe. “ _This_ is The Orbital? I don't remember it being this, uh, different.”

“Oho, yeah. It's changed, alright. Ever since Haseul has taken over, lots of big changes got made. Give it a more modern, punk feeling, you know?” Jinsol walks over to a table with bench type seats, and Sooyoung follows. “Place has been lively since,” she added.

“Haseul?” Sooyoung sits across her friend.

“Yeah. Her old man decided to hand this place over to her. Oh- there she is!”

Their attention turned to the figure that made its way towards them. As it got closer, Sooyoung's still adjusting eyes could make out a woman who wore an earthy green cardigan that reached past her waist, dress pants, and simple flats. It was business casual, while Sooyoung and Jinsol opted for a much more casual look, with jeans and both wearing an oversized hoodie. Sooyoung asked why they needed to touch up if they weren't at least going to dress the part, but Jinsol only laughed at her while she tied the strings to her hoodie together.

It may be a bit cold for just a hoodie, but the snowfall was light, and it was warmer than it had previously been.

“Jinsol? I didn't know you'd be coming… over.” The woman's eyes shifted. “Ah, I didn't know you'd be so back in the area either, Sooyoung.” Her voice had a friendly tone until her gaze fell on the ravenette.

Sooyoung played with her fingers under the table. “I didn't think so either. It's nice to be back at The Orbital, though. I miss this place,” she says, looking around at the restaurant. There were a good amount of people here, with only a few families with children, most customers being those in their early twenties and older.

“Honestly, this place brings back so many memories!”

“I'm sure it does, Jinsol.” Haseul’s posture is stiff, and Sooyoung takes note of it.

It really has been a while since they've seen each other, so it would be understandable some awkwardness would be present. But wouldn't old friends be happy with reuniting?

Jinsol waved a hand, noticing the sudden tension in the atmosphere. “A lot of things have changed since back then, aha! You too, Haseul. You used to be so determined to not cut your hair, but here you are with that cute bob!”

“Thank you, Sol.” Haseul awkwardly scratched the back of her neck before turning to Sooyoung. “Since you're back, why don't I just make your orders on the house?”

“Oh, it's alright, we can pay-”

“Really, Sooyoung, it's fine. Just enjoy your meals. It's been too long since we've last spoken to each other.” Haseul hands them both menus. “No need to rush, I'll be back later.”

Jinsol was quick to look through the menu, but Sooyoung only watched Haseul retreat back to the counter.

“Uh, I'll just get whatever you're having.”

“Sweet! The new burgers are great, I'm telling you. We'll add some large milkshakes, too.”

Sooyoung let out a low chuckle. “What? I thought you wanted some real drinks for a Friday night?”

“Psh.” Jinsol leaned over the table. “Switch things up a bit. As much as I'd love to, milkshakes are way better than getting a hangover, and I'd prefer the feeling of getting stuffed over puking it all out.”

“I wasn't really implying to go that far with the drinks, but I won't turn down the milkshakes.”

It was only a moment before Haseul returned and took their orders, promptly leaving soon after. Sooyoung couldn't tell if she was avoiding her or if it was just because new customers walked in, but she felt the unease.

Sooyoung plays with the napkins left on the side of the table, folding them into little boats. She would make others, but that was all she knew how to fold.

A heavy sigh escapes her lips, but Jinsol doesn't notice due to her attention being taken by the phone in her hands, likely on various social media. It would be nice to have an engaging conversation instead, but Sooyoung decides it was fine like this. They could easily talk once their food arrives, anyway.

Sooyoung, though, hasn't charged her phone up since this morning, which left it at less than 20%, to which she grumbles at. If she can't use her phone and her best friend is preoccupied with looking at a bunch of dumb memes (adults can still have their youth), then all that's left is for Sooyoung to do is to stare out into oblivion. But that wouldn't be as fun as simply looking around.

In the course of eight years, so many things really have changed. She remembers the wooden seats not having such padding before.

The ravenette picked up the menu Haseul had left behind, saying could keep it if they wanted to order anything else. The menu has become a lot smaller, but classics are still kept. Especially the signature ‘All Might Burger’ that they used to love as kids. The large menu must have been intimidating for most, so a lot were cut.

Looking towards the middle of the restaurant, the pit used to be a lot more empty, with people having to stand around instead, but now, it was easier to relax and enjoy a live performance ever since tables and seats were added.

Other changes to The Orbital included the stage looking much more well kept than before. It used to bear a scratched up surface, and the drum set , and the drum set was always complained about by performers for having a terrible pair of toms. At least the snare worked properly, but the cymbals were pretty rusty. Good to know that everything was fixed up and new.

A lot went through Sooyoung’s mind. Over those years she had been away, things have changed back home, but has she changed? Was she still the same Sooyoung that left things behind, muddled and jumbled in a mess of feelings? She hopes she’s grown a bit. She’s an adult. She has to have made a difference, right?

“Testing, testing!"

Sooyoung’s ears perked up. The sound of a finger tapping on the microphone followed a high-pitched voice.

“Hey, dude, it’s working!”

“Yeah but it’s fun this way!”

“Can you two just get on with it…”

Three voices were heard. Whisper-yelling were thrown around, but it was more of on the verge of yelling to the point that Sooyoung could hear it from where she and Jinsol sat, not too far from the edge of the pit.

Sooyoung hasn’t looked at towards the stage yet, still staring out the windows of the restaurant until she felt her sleeves being tugged at.

Jinsol finally let go of her phone. “Soo! Hey! Chaewon’s band is performing today!”

Turning her head to the side, Sooyoung eyed the group. There she was, round face, smug grin, and blonde-dyed hair, courtesy of her sister.

Sooyoung picks up the little boat she folded. “When you said then that Chaewon dropped out to be part of a band, I didn’t believe it at first.”

“Yeah, well,” Jinsol starts to fold a napkin herself, “she’s pretty damn good. Our parents were super against it at first, but it makes Chaewon happy, and I like seeing a happy Chae. It’s not like high school was hard for her, just that the path she wanted to take wasn’t that.”

“I see…” Sooyoung hummed. “Ah, how did you do that?”

“You still haven’t learned? Sooyoung, all this time I think I taught you how to do more than a boat.”

“I know, but I just can't seem to get it right.”

Jinsol scratched her cheek. “Aha, just follow the steps! You'll get it in no time, don't worry.”

“Still, I haven't been able to make much progress.”

“A crane is easy. Maybe if you just stopped giving up so easily after one thing doesn’t go your way and have some patience, you’d be able to do more.”

...

“Ahem.” Jinsol returned to the napkins in her hands. “Anyway, if you wanna learn again,” she doesn’t look back at Sooyoung, “we have all night.”

Sooyoung nods, although it went unseen.

The ravenette picked the little boat up by her thumb and an index. It wasn’t even that perfectly done, so with an unsatisfied huff, she crushes it in her palm.

Underneath the table, she bounced her leg, but not too strongly in case the vibrations somehow reach Jinsol and annoyed the girl.

“Good evening!”

It was the same voice as the first one from earlier.

“Well, It's kinda way past evening now, but I hope you've all had a good day today!”

Sooyoung finally gave attention to those on the stage.

“For the regulars here, I'm sure you already know us,” the girl with the pigtails smiled brightly, “but for those who've never seen us before, we are Loona! And the new song we’ll be playing tonight, is ‘That I Miss You’ we hope you like it.”

Three. There were three girls on the stage, one of them being Jinsol's sister, Chaewon. The other two, Sooyoung didn't know.

Chaewon was on the bass, with mic in front of her, likely for backing vocals. The bass looked too big for her petite stature, but she was holding up well, surprisingly. The light blue long-sleeved shirt she wore was tucked in nicely in the waistband of her black pleated skirt.

Behind them was a brunette drummer. She wore a red flannel with all the buttons opened up to reveal a black shirt that hugged her body. The ripped skinny jeans, leather wristband, and light frown gave the feeling of a true punk. At least, from Sooyoung's knowledge. She doesn't really know what a ‘true punk’ is.

The assumed lead vocalist was a pretty hyper one. Her voice and overall appearance radiated a lot of energy. The happy-go-lucky type. But the auburn pigtails greatly contrasted her oversized leather jacket. It just didn't seem to fit, that type of getup and such a cute girl. Along with that, she wore a guitar hanging by the strap around herself but had a keyboard in front of her? Was she going to play like that?

“Are you girls ready?” She asked, turning to the two. After getting a nod and a thumbs up, her hands hover the keyboard. “Alright, let’s go!”

One, two, three, she counted.

The song opens up with a bass following the synths of the keys and drums keeping them at a good pace. It was bouncy and light.

“They've started.” Jinsol puts the napkins away.

Sooyoung looks on. The lead singer opens her lips and leans into the mic.

_“Heading west now, from the blighted plain. It's kinda gorgeous in a Georgic way-”_

Woah. Sooyoung didn't expect to hear such a thing from the girl. With such a loud and bright voice, she never would've guessed that smooth and soft tone would come.

_“Staring outside~ watching every change, I think it's just the type of way to explain-”_

_“How I miss you,”_ Chaewon joins in. _“How I hope you're fine, that I've been sad. Tracing Lichtenstein with my eyes closed, on the phone at night.”_

As they continue to sing, they playfully bounce to the beats as well. _“Always bummed out, ‘cuz the world's not right at this time~”_

The first chorus had finished, and Sooyoung would be lying if she said she wasn't captivated. By the song or the lead singer, who knows, but the band (and the lead singer of course) has definitely caught her attention well enough.

Maybe it was the way her lashes fluttered, or the way the lights shone on her, or how her bangs that reached her brows swayed. The pigtails were an odd choice for her age, Sooyoung thinks, but they were cute nonetheless. One thing Sooyoung knows for sure is that she could listen to that honey-like, dreamy voice ‘till she falls asleep.

Out of everyone in the crowd that was watching, the lead singer's gaze falls on Sooyoung. There was a light surprise, but Sooyoung doesn't show. But her cheeks did heat up when the lead singer threw a quick wink at her, with the bonus of a wide smile, before putting her gaze elsewhere.

Woah. Again.

Was she being obvious with the way she was staring? How was she staring? She hopes she didn't stare in a creepy way.

“She's great, isn't she?” Jinsol's voice interrupts Sooyoung's thoughts.

“Hm? What?”

“Chaewon! She's got such a small voice, but it blends in so well with Jiwoo's.”

Sooyoung tilted her head. “Jiwoo, the lead?”

“Yep. She’s the one who got Chae to join, actually, when she didn’t really have any place to start.”

Sooyoung looks back. “What about the drummer?”

Jinsol followed her line of sight. “Ah, Jungeun? She’s pretty sweet. Looks cold at first, but she’s a pretty big baby, from what I’ve seen whenever those three are offstage.” Jinsol tapped her fingers on the table. “Hey, our orders are here!” she says, gesturing to the waiter that came by with two plates filled with fries and a big, juicy burger each. Jinsol’s mouth watered by just the sight of it. Another waiter came by with their glasses of milkshakes.

Taking in a long whiff, Sooyoung feels her stomach grumble. “That smells real good.”

“You bet it does! I’m digging in, I ain’t waiting!” Jinsol immediately takes a bite. It definitely was juicy with the sound of the meat squish in her mouth.

Sooyoung laughs at the blonde. “There goes our diet.”

Jinsol looks up. “Shuf up, youf been wanffing thih fo so long, thoo!” Her mouth was stuffed with burger, but at least she was coherent enough to understand. She takes a big gulp before adding on, “and anyway, our managers aren’t here, eat up and let's knock ourselves out!”

She nods, but reaches for the glass of thick, vanilla milkshake instead.

The song soon finished, but the band wasn't, getting ready to play another song.

As Sooyoung decides to eat up, her thoughts and her eyes still flit back to the lead singer (that she now knows as Jiwoo) and how those tender eyes fell on hers.

 

***

 

It had been almost half an hour, and Sooyoung and Jinsol were quick to finish their meals.

Jinsol stayed behind at the table, saying she needed to let the food rest before she started to move around, but Sooyoung left for the restroom.

She had only really needed to wash her hands, since grease had gotten on them. Stubbornly, remnants still remained despite the rough scrubbing under the running water.

“You should probably use soap with that.”

Sooyoung held back a shriek at the sudden voice.

“Aha!” Wait, that voice- “Didn't mean to scare you, but that was pretty funny.”

Sooyoung didn't turn around, but she did see the other's reflection on the mirror. Auburn hair, curled pigtails, leather jacket, the same cute nose and eyes…

“I-I uh- what?”

She smiles. “You've got some All Might grease on ya, don't you? Well, you won't be able to get it off by just washing it off. Scrub some soap into it as well.”

“Uhm. Thanks.” The sink still ran. “I didn't even notice you were here, sorry.”

“Don't be. I actually came in before you and just finished,” she says, pushing her sleeves up to her elbows. “Really, you surprised me when you opened the door a little too hard. I wondered if I should hide out in the stall for a bit until you left.”

Sooyoung has the urge to rub the back of her neck out of embarrassment, but opts not to since her hands weren't anywhere near dry yet.

The girl swipes a hand under the automatic tap and starts to wash her hands herself, using the sink just next to Sooyoung's.

She flicks her hands a bit before waving. “Well, see you around, I guess!”

And just like that, she left. She didn't even use a paper towel or a dryer.

Strange girl.

 

***

 

The ravenette walked back to their table to find a Jinsol laid out on the seat.

She crouched down to Jinsol's level and booped her nose. “Are you dead, or did you managed to literally knock yourself out.”

Jinsol groaned. “Maybe chugging down an entire glass of milkshake isn't too good for my stomach.” She sat herself up, holding onto the edge of the table for support. “I blame you!”

“Me?!”

“Yes, you!” Jinsol shoots a finger at her. “You instigated this all.”

“Hey, you were the one who told me to dare you to chug all that down, and I even said ‘no, Jinsol, that sounds like a terrible idea’ and you proceeded to chug it down.” Sooyoung seats herself beside Jinsol this time instead of across to let the blonde rest her head on her shoulders.

“Still, was I good?”

“No.”

“Damn you, Sooyoung.”

…

“Yo, what took you so long in the restroom?”

“Did I take long? Well anyway, that All Might Burger grease was tough,” Sooyoung responded.

“Hm.” Jinsol smirks. “Did you take a shit?”

Sooyoung punched Jinsol's shoulder hard enough to get an ‘ow’ from the girl. “Can you shut up for once!”

“Is that a request or a demand?”

“Both.”

“I would shut up, but then I wouldn't get to ask you why your face looks flushed when you came back.”

Sooyoung touched her cheeks. “What? Do I look that way?”

“Nah I was kidding, but you do now.”

Another punch.

“Ow! Stop doing that!”

After a couple more punches, Jinsol retaliates herself by finishing Sooyoung's milkshake for her.

“Aww, dammit! I only drank half!”

“Yeah, well, half my heart is gone with you constantly abusing me!” Jinsol sticks her tongue out.

Adulting is fun.

“So like, anyway, I bumped into that Jiwoo in the restroom.”

“Ooh, sounds spicy.”

“Not!” Sooyoung bumps the blonde's shoulder. “She just kinda scared me, is all.”

“Jiwoo? Scary? She's literally one of the least scary people I know. Like, even less than Chaewon. You know how the kid gets when she gets hungie,” Jinsol says, getting up off the seat. “Speaking of, let's go see Chaewon. She misses her second favourite unnie, you know.”

“Does she?”

“Sooyoung, don't worry. She does. Now, let's head to the back where they usually hang at, shall we?” Jinsol asks as she stretches a hand out to Sooyoung.

Her lips thins at first, but takes the hand. “We shall.”

They get up to leave, gesturing to a waiter that they were dome with their food.

It was the small things that have changed, and they were the most noticeable. In the span of a couple years, it was as if this place, and the people that surround it had become a whole other something.

Has Sooyoung changed? Probably not. She probably should. Years come with experience, and with experience comes wisdom. Or at least, that's how it's supposed to be. It's just how everyone paints the picture.

So why does Sooyoung still feel like that of a child running away from her problems, from the things that make her uneasy.

Hopefully, it'll all clear up, soon.

With that Jinsol led the way to the room backstage, their fingers still intertwined, and Sooyoung takes a deep breath in before turning the knob.

A fresh start in a familiar city. Things will be different this time. Sooyoung's counting on it.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i did it scintilla reboot >:D 
> 
> for those that likely don't know, the song sung here is "That I Miss You" by vansire and you should listen to it! also The Orbital is inspired by Hard Rock Cafe so there's that too 
> 
> leave a comment about how you feel of the changes from scintilla to this fic it'd be a great help with writing future chapters


End file.
